


Hell bent for leather

by HighLadySolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, PWP, This is highly unrealistic, Vague praise kink, Well motorcycle eating out the sex is inside, vague glove kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/HighLadySolo
Summary: Rey really needs to get laid, but she’s on a work trip with over zealous Seff Hellin. She *almost* gives in to his advances, until she runs into a mountain of a man who just happens to have a motorcycle.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: ReylOlds





	Hell bent for leather

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m not sure where this smut came from, but I wrote it in...May? Maybe? But I’ve been sitting on it since the summer. This is obviously not my best work, but it seems appropriate to post now given the new Adam content. So. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to skyeryder01 for reading this a million years and being encouraging. Thanks to Adam for riding a motorcycle.

[ https://www.harley-davidson.com/us/en/motorcycles/2019/softail/sport-glide.html ](https://www.harley-davidson.com/us/en/motorcycles/2019/softail/sport-glide.html)

Chandrila Ranch Bed and Breakfast was exactly what its name said: a ranch that operated alongside a bed and breakfast. It was owned and operated by a sweet older couple, the Organa-Solos, and Rey adored them instantly. Han’s joke-cracking tempered the overt sense of power emanating from Leia, and their dynamic gave Rey a little pang. But she was not there to pine for parents she never had; she was there for some stupid team-building work retreat for Resistance Engineering, along with a few other coworkers. 

Rey loved the outdoors, but she wasn’t sure what exactly would be ‘team building’ about a weekend away at a ranch. On top of that, Seff Hellen had been making it pretty obvious that he was interested in her, and she’d run out of excuses to dodge him. She sighed and plunked her old, worn duffel bag down on the bed in the double room that she’d share with Rose. As the only two women, they shared a room, while Hux and Finn shared, and Luke got stuck with Seff. Seff was sweet, but sort of bland.

_ Who knows,  _ she thought _ , maybe I should give him a chance. _

Rose came in behind Rey, happily chattering about the ranch house and horses and everything else that crossed her mind. Rose was Rey’s best friend and former roommate, and she was glad to spend extra time with her outside of work now that Rose had moved in with Hux. Armie, as Rose called him, had ranted and raved at Luke to let him share the room with his girlfriend, but Luke stood firm that there would be  _ no canoodling on his watch. _ Rose had just waggled her eyebrows, and Rey had interpreted that as “we’ll see, old man.”

“This itinerary is nuts,” Rose said, pulling the folded paper out of her pocket. “Armie will flat-out refuse to go camping. And I’m not too sure how I feel about this gardening stuff either.”

Rey, who was secretly excited about everything, just hummed at her friend.

Seff’s attention could not have come at a worse time; she’d been single for too long and she was starting to feel… needy…

But, who knew, maybe Seff would surprise her and man up enough to give her what she needed.

Rose flopped onto her bed and shoved the pillow over her head.

“I’m  _ sooo _ tired,” Rose moaned, “we were up  _ all night _ , and -“

“Okay, I’m out,” Rey interrupted. “Take a nap, and  _ don’t  _ tell me about your sex life when I come back, please and thank you.” Hux wasn’t that bad, but Rey didn’t get what Rose saw in him and had very little interest in hearing about the new couple’s very full sex lives when she had none at all. Resigning herself to hunt down Seff, Rey set off down the stairs that lay just down the hall from her room. 

None of her coworkers were immediately found, so Rey set out to explore the ranch instead. She knew from the email Luke had sent out that they had horses for trail rides, cattle, a large vegetable and herb garden, and a lake for fishing or swimming. Swimming sounded delightful, but that would mean returning to her room to hear more from Rose, and Rey could not handle the incessant sex talk. Turning on the heel of her battered Chucks, Rey spun around and walked right into a mountain. 

“Oof,” she said.

The mountain echoed her sentiment in a very deep voice that rumbled through her chest. 

Rey backpedaled and looked up, up, up into the mountain’s face. Or she tried to, but couldn’t because the shadow cast by the brim of his large cowboy hat blocked her view of his face. But after what she’d just felt of his chest, his face was the last thing on her mind.

“Sorry!” She squeaked and ran away.

_ Honestly, Rey, _ she thought.  _ If you want to get fucked _ that’s _ where you should go, not to  _ Seff.

Just when she had made up her mind to go back and say more than single words to the mountain of a man, Seff bounded around the corner of the long wrap-around porch. 

“Rey! Hi!” His face lit up a bit, and she resigned herself to stop ignoring him.

“Hey, Seff,” she scuffs the toe of her shoe in the dirt at the base of the steps. “Where have you been?” 

“In the garden! I’ve been looking for you! Come on!” He spoke in too many exclamations, but Rey let his enthusiasm slide. He was very excitable, after all.

Seff grabbed her hand, and Rey pulled it away, uncomfortable with the contact. Rey loved green and growing things, so she followed him, thinking maybe he wasn’t so bad, after all. As they walked, she took him in; Seff was only a couple of inches taller than her with cornsilk hair and fair skin. His light eyes were the color of faded denim, and he had an ever-present, almost obnoxious smile. 

A couple of minutes of walking brought them to a large, fenced-in plot of land with neat rows and even sections of plants. The scent of freshly tilled earth tickled her nose and Rey inhaled deeply. Seff tried again to take her hand, but Rey pretended not to notice and pushed through the gate to wander the rows. Oregano, basil, rosemary, and lavender all near the gate, and Rey knelt to swipe her hands over the leaves, releasing their delicious fragrances into the air. Inhaling again, Rey stood and ventured deeper, finding corn and potatoes, onions, cucumbers, tomatoes, and a variety of squashes.

“Cool, huh?” Seff popped up behind her, and Rey jumped, crushing a zucchini flower beneath her shoe.

Rey scowled.

“Don’t sneak up behind me,” she snapped. 

“Sorry!” He looked a little hurt at her tone.

“I’m just, ah, a little bit jumpy. Too much coffee on the trip,” she said, trying not to hurt his feelings. “Did you find anything else?” 

“I didn’t go far. I thought I’d come find you and see if you wanted to walk down to the lake, and here you are!” He really used a  _ lot _ of exclamatory sentences.

“Sounds good. Let’s do it.” Rey reconsiders her word choice. “Er, let’s go. Lead the way!” 

Oh no, now she’d started doing it too.

Slowly, Rey followed behind him, taking in the scenery more than whatever he was talking about up ahead of her. Gradually, the distance between them grew, and she saw him follow the gravel pathway into a copse of trees, where she lost sight of him for a few moments. When she finally caught up, she heard him speaking to someone.

“Oh, yeah, we’re with the group from Resistance! I’m Seff!”

Whoever he was talking to gave a response she couldn’t hear.

“Cool! Oh, hey, Rey!”

Seff was talking to  _ the mountain _ . She hadn’t seen his face, but she’d recognize that stretched black t-shirt and hat anywhere.

“Umm, hi.” She gave an awkward little wave.

The mountain nodded at her but didn’t speak. With the shade of the trees and his hat, she still couldn’t see his face. All she could see was a pair of plush lips and her eyes refused to look away from them. 

Seff was still speaking, probably talking about work, but Rey couldn’t listen as the mountain brought a water bottle up to those damn lips and drank deeply. A drop of water escaped the bottle, and Rey stopped breathing as she watched it trace over his jaw and down the column of his throat. 

She wanted to lick it off.

_ Never _ had she wanted to lick anything other than ice cream cones before, but she would sell her soul to lick a single drop of water off this man whose name she didn’t know and whose face she still hadn’t seen.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Rey’s brain fizzled out. All she knew was that she wanted to put her lips there and  _ suck _ .

“Rey,” Seff pulled on her hand. She yanked it back and scowled.

“What?” she snapped.

“I said, why don’t you tell Ben about your project?” 

“Ben?” Rey said blankly. 

Oh. The mountain was a Ben.

“Oh, right, er.” Project, project… “Umm. I’m working with Tattooine city officials to improve the city parks.” 

“Interesting.” His voice was so deep. Rey wanted to feel its vibrations in her chest again.

Elsewhere.

“She’s being too modest! It’s really cool! She’s designing dog parks and skate parks and playgrounds and all that AND she’s trying to save the taxpayers money!” Seff sounded weirdly proud of her, and Rey watched the mountain, Ben, look back and forth between them. Rey took a very pointed step away from Seff, and maybe she imagined it, but she thought she heard a low chuckle from beneath the hat.

“Interesting,” Ben said again. He turned away and walked back the way they had come.

“Anyway, we’re going to the lake! Bye, Ben!” Seff waved enthusiastically and once again grabbed Rey’s hand and tried to pull her along.

“Stop taking my hand!” she snapped and ripped her hand out of his. Stomping away, she headed down the gravel road again, muttering things like “fucking Seff” and “hand holding” under her breath. And so she continued, stomping down the gravel road until she ran smack into Ben’s fuckable redwood self. Again.

“Ow.” His voice was so high above her that she had to crane her neck back to see him.

And that time she could actually see his face. She saw his eyes that at first looked dark but on second glance were a rich brown ringed with green and gold in the center. Thick, dark brows and cheekbones and a jawline she could cut herself on. And god his  _ lips _ . She licked her own unconsciously.

“Sorry,” she breathed. He just smirked down at her, like he knew what she was thinking. 

Gently, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pushed her back so that she was no longer touching him. When she could really take all of him in, she felt her heartbeat skyrocket. The man was tall, but she’d already known that. But he was  _ really fucking tall _ . And broad. God, his shoulders and chest took up her entire line of sight. Tightly fitting black jeans were belted low on his hips, with his tight black tee tucked in. His hat was black to match his black work boots, and he wore worn leather work gloves. Rey felt certain that he had to be very, very warm in that getup, but she was not about to complain.

“Ben, was it?” She felt the need to say  _ something. _

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Oh,  _ fuck yes _ . She’d never been called ma’am by a man like that, and she felt heat pool in her core. 

“Say that again,” she breathed. And then she realized what she said. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry! That’s so inappropriate, please don’t report me!” 

“Oh, no  _ ma’am _ , I wouldn’t do that.” The grin he gave her was wicked. 

She felt her panties growing damp, and she took a step toward him.

And then a crashing through the brush brought her back to reality. 

Honestly, what had she been going to do? Climb him like a tree? Tackle him down to the ground? 

“Rey!” 

_ Fucking Seff Hellin.  _ Rey rolled her eyes until she saw black.

“What, Seff?” She lacked her usual patience with him.

“I found you!” 

“I wasn’t missing. I just went… for a walk.” Rey could hear that her voice doesn’t sound convincing. 

Off to the side, Ben’s chuckle was low and deep. 

“Come on! We’ve got to get to that meeting!” Seff pulled on her hand  _ again _ and she used it to pull him close to her face.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” She snarled directly into his face and he blanched. Shoving him away, she marched back the way he’d come, straight back to the ranch house, seething the whole time.

_ Fucking work retreat. _

~

Thunk. 

Thunk.

THUNK.

Rey rolled over and snatched her phone off the nightstand. 7am. Rey groaned and rolled over to see if Rose was still sleeping, but Rose was gone. Probably off with Hux. Rey grumbled to herself when she heard the noise again. Stumbling over to the window, she ripped the curtains open with the intent to curse whoever was making the noise up one side and down the other. Until she saw what, exactly, was making the noise.

Ben, the mountain, was below her window. Splitting wood. Without a shirt. She was at the exact right angle to see that she had been very right about there being muscles hiding beneath the black tee he’d worn yesterday. A lot of muscles. Muscles just  _ begging _ to be touched and licked and  _ bitten. _ For several moments, Rey watched him swing the axe into the wood, back and shoulders rippling. When he moved the split wood, she saw his abs flexing as he threw the pieces into a pile off to one side. The longer she watched, the more she wanted him. Slick pooled between her thighs, and almost without thinking, she ran her fingers below the long shirt she slept in and traced them over the soft cotton of her underwear. For a few moments, she teased herself, but when she saw Ben lean back and stretch between splitting one piece and the next, the view was too good and she was too wet. Her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, and she moaned as her fingers slipped between her dripping folds, tracing lightly over her clit. But it wasn’t enough. She needed to be  _ filled _ . So she slipped one finger into her cunt, pumping with the same rhythm she was tracing on her clit. More, she needed more, so she added a second, imagining that her two fingers might be one of his. She imagined him tracing those lips over her neck and collarbone and down further to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. She imagined him swirling his tongue over it and biting down, as she used the hand that was on her clit to pinch and twist the bud for any different sensation. Rey whimpered as her cunt clenched on her fingers, but it still was not enough.

Below, Ben was still chopping wood, and Rey imagined his huge arms framing her body as he held himself over her and pushed his cock into her wet cunt. She pumped a third finger into her cunt and pressed into her clit with her thumb. The combination was  _ finally _ enough and she came crying out his name, collapsing forward to press her forehead to the cool glass of the window.

Then she saw him. He was looking up. Directly at her window.

Rey almost ducked behind the curtains, but thought better of it. Instead, she slowly pulled her hand from where it remained between her legs and raised it to her mouth, licking her own juices off her fingers while he watched her. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he stared up at her, and she gave him a little wave before closing the curtains.

~

At breakfast, Rey glared at Rose and Hux, who were being obliviously, disgustingly coupley, staring into each other’s eyes and whispering what Rey suspected were very inappropriate things. Normally, she would have sat with them, but they were too much this early. Finn appeared to be completely enamored with a man with dark, curly hair that she hadn’t yet seen, and they were sitting at a double table anyway. Rey cast her eyes around, and not even Seff was available to eat with her, so she plunked down her coffee mug at a table in the corner and scowled at the room as she resigned herself to eating alone. 

When her food arrived, she felt slightly better, and she began to shovel forkfuls of eggs and potatoes and bacon into her mouth. She was so distracted by her food that she didn’t notice the mountain of man sitting across from her until he started speaking.

“Good morning?” He said it like a question, not a greeting, with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

Rey looked up into Ben’s dark eyes and froze with her mug halfway to her lips. She had three choices: acknowledge that she’d touched herself while watching him, pretend it never happened, or run. She chose option four: wait for him to make the first move.

“Pretty good, yeah. Coffee’s great.” She toasted him with her mug. “How’s your morning going?”

He leaned forward and sipped from his own mug. 

“Surprisingly well for having to get up at the ass-crack of dawn.”

His words caught her off guard, and she let herself laugh.

“Oh? Why did you have to get up so early?” Rey tucked back into her food.

“See my friend Poe, over there?” He gestured at the man with Finn. “Well, he and I had a bet going, and I lost.” 

He looked down into his own mug, dark hair sliding forward to frame his face. 

Rey wanted to fist her hands in it and drag his face to hers, or between her legs, she couldn’t decide.

“What was the bet?”

“Motorcycle race. Poe cheated and took a shortcut.” 

The thought of him in black leather was intoxicating, and she blurted out the first words that came to mind.

“Can you take me for a ride?”

His head snapped up.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

“On…on the motorcycle?”

“And anything else you want.”

Oh shit.

“What do you ride?” She’d eaten all her food and drunk all her coffee, so she had no choice but to look at him when she asked.

“It’s a custom, blacked out Dyna-glide sport.”

Jesus, even the motorcycle was sexy.

“Can I see it?” 

“We still talkin’ about the bike, sweetheart?” 

Unfortunately, fucking Seff chose that moment to enter the dining room.

“Rey! Ben! Hi!”

Ben and Rey scowled simultaneously.

“Want that ride  _ now _ ?” 

“Yes, please,” she breathed.

And like a scene in a movie, he grabbed her hand and she let him. 

He took her out behind the huge barn where the Harley sat parked in the shade of the barn.

“God, that’s sexy,” Rey breathed, running her hand over the smooth leather of the seat.

“I worked on it with my Uncle Chewie a while back.”

Rey wrapped her hand around the handlebar and watched as his eyes focused on her hand. She rocked her wrist, sliding her hand back and forth while he watched.

"So, about that ride?" she asked, peeking up at him with lowered lashes.

“You sure about this, sweetheart?" His words were a low growl. His eyes, now blown-out black, bored into hers as he pulled on the black leather riding gloves resting on the seat. Then he threw a thick thigh over the motorcycle, and gestured for her to do the same. Rey mimicked his movement and squeezed her body as close to his as she could. The man was a fucking redwood, and Rey had to grip his thighs to hold on tight enough not to be flung off as he sprayed gravel on his way out.

Even if they didn’t fuck, Rey thought, throwing herself at him was so worth it to be on the back of a Harley again. She'd sold hers after college and had regretted it almost instantly. The roar of the engine and its power between her legs had been intoxicating. But it had been nothing compared to the feeling she had riding with Ben. Her own bike was much smaller, more suited to a person her size, but Ben’s was massive like him. Rey felt how widely her legs were spread and every place their bodies met and her clit began throbbing.

They rode through the lovely countryside for what felt like hours, until he pulled off the main road and followed a tree-lined road to a clearing before a small house. Ben stopped the bike and slammed his boot into the kickstand, resting the bike on it before helping Rey slide off. Ben remained seated on the bike, and it made him closer to her height. 

“Rey,” Ben said, running huge hands through his wind-tousled hair, “do you want this? Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she breathed, staring right into his eyes.

“You’re sure?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Now her voice came out as a snarl.

“Then come here.” He crooked two gloved fingers at her, and Rey felt her cunt clench in response.

Rey straddled the bike again, but facing him this time. Instantly, those huge, black-gloved hands were in her hair, dragging her forward to crash his lips into hers. He was not gentle as he nipped at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and let his tongue lick into her. One hand found her nipple that he pinched and rolled through the thin fabric of her shirt. Rey moaned against Ben’s mouth, and the hand remaining in her hair fisted and pulled her head sideways to bare her neck to his burning, biting kisses down her throat to her collarbones.

“Off,” he growled, tugging at the hem of her plain, white tee.

Rey started to pull the hem up, but apparently she wasn’t doing it fast enough for his liking, because he ripped it up and over her head.

His eyes had been dark before, but they went wholly black at the sight of her lack of a bra.

“Such pretty tits, Rey” he whispered in her ear before leaning forward to catch a nipple between his teeth and bite down. 

At her gasp, Ben smoothed his hands up her bare back and kissed where he’d bitten to lessen the hurt.

“Do it again,” she hissed and canted her hips forward into him.

Ben obliged, biting harder and kissing away the pain. Rey’s hands were both fisted in his hair, tugging hard enough that he nipped at the underside of her breast, and roughly pushed her backward to lie back over the handlebars of the bike. One gloved hand slid beneath the waistband of her jeans, cupping her sex through the thin fabric of her underwear. He pushed the heel of his hand against her aching clit, while two fingers traced over her folds.

Rey hissed his name and pulled his face back up to hers, clashing their mouths together while she ground against his hand. Wordless, needy sounds leave her mouth, and Ben raised up over her to look down to where his hand disappeared into her jeans.

“You better not come like that, Rey, it’s too easy.” 

“It’s been a long fucking time,” Rey groaned as she pressed harder against him.

Ben looked down at her and slowly withdrew his hand, then he undid her jeans and tugged them down enough to reveal her plain underwear.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll black out, but these need to be gone.” He pulled on the belt loops of her jeans.

There was something incredibly, deliciously wrong about her being naked while he remained fully clothed, and Rey climbed off the bike and quickly stripped her remaining clothing off.

“Fuck, Rey.” 

Ben’s eyes roved over her body, lingering on her cunt and tits. 

“Do you wanna come on my hand or my tongue?” he asked, standing and towering over her, before hauling her up on the seat of the bike.

“Yes?” She squeaked. 

“Good girl,” he said.

And he knelt before her and slipped a gloved finger between her dripping folds.

Rey keened at the unfamiliar sensation of the leather on her skin and she bucked her hips against his hand for more. The stitching rubbed against her walls and she ground her hips harder against his hand.

“Rey, stop.” His command had her swallowing a cry of his name. Instead she growled as he spread his free hand over her belly and pushed her body back down against the hard leather of the seat. “Be still. Let me take care of you.”

But Rey had never been one to follow instructions.

So she bucked harder against him, earning a growl from him.

“Are you gonna do what I say, sweetheart, or are we gonna stop this right here?”

As if to punctuate his sentence, Ben slowly slid his finger out and she hissed at the loss of sensation.

“You gonna be a good girl, Rey?”

Rey nodded furiously. 

The gloved finger slowly traced over her entrance again, but he didn’t push it back inside her.

“You gotta say it.”

“I’ll be good,” she ground out between clenched teeth, forcing her body to be still.

“Prove it,” he said, pushing back into her and adding a second gloved finger, moving with almost tortuous slowness, as if testing her, daring her to move again, but she didn’t. 

Wouldn’t. 

The added sensation of two of his large fingers pumping inside her was nearly enough to send her over the edge. But that was before she saw his eyes grow wholly black when he withdrew his fingers and wrapped his huge hands around her ankles, spreading her legs almost obscenely widely, and rested her heels on the leather of the seat. She felt deliciously exposed as he looked up at her from between her legs and slowly, traced the lightest path over her slit with his tongue.

Her entire body clenched at the sensation, but he withdrew his tongue.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and be still for me?”

“Yes, I’ll be good. Please, Ben, don’t stop.”

“Are you greedy, Rey?” He lightly traced a finger over her pussy lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, “for you.”

He huffed a laugh against her skin, and spread her lips with two gloved fingers, and finally flicked his tongue over her clit. Rey almost keened in relief and pleasure, but he didn’t give her the chance. His tongue swirled over her clit before he sucked it between his plush lips and pushed two fingers back inside her. Rey hissed his name as his plunging fingers matched the rhythm his tongue was tracing over her brought her close to the edge again. Filthy wet sounds came from where he laved and sucked at her swollen clit, and Rey pinched and pulled at her nipples needing  _ more _ .

“Come for me, Rey.” 

The sight of his dark eyes staring up at her from between her legs and the added stretch as he added a third finger inside her was enough to finally send her over the edge. Her vision went wholly black and her eyes rolled as her back arched off the leather seat as she came, Ben’s fingers and tongue guiding her through until she was finished shuddering against him.

When she was finished, Ben slowly pulled his gloved fingers from between her legs and brought them to his mouth, licking over where she’d soaked the leather, his eyes burning into hers. Then he pulled off the gloves one finger at a time and threw them over a handlebar, still staring at her from between her legs. 

Slowly, he worked his mouth up past her belly and breasts, giving extra attention to her nipples, and finally up her neck and jaw to lower to her lips. She could taste herself on him as he captured her mouth with his, and he lowered his clothed body over her naked one. The roughness of his clothing over her heated skin was enough to start building heat inside her again. Ben’s mouth devoured hers, and his hands kneaded her ass before he braced his hands beneath her thighs, picking her up like her weight was nothing to him.

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her fingers into his back as he carried her toward the small house. He was so large that her legs split wide enough to almost be painful, but she relished the stretch. Using her thighs, she rocked her cunt over where his cock was straining against his black jeans. The friction of the seam and zipper against her swollen, heated skin was too much and she pushed against him until he set her down just inside the door of the house. Almost frantically, Rey lowered to her knees to scrabble at his belt and the button of his jeans, palming him with one hand as she released the zipper. Ben thrust against her palm as she released his cock from the restraints of his clothing. Rey’s mouth watered even as her cunt clenched at the thought of him inside her. 

The man was a mountain, so really, she shouldn’t have been surprised that his cock was enormous too.

She had just enough time to flick her tongue over the slit in his cock before he hauled her back up by her shoulders.

“Later,” he growled against her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth yet again.

She dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and yanked upward before he pulled it over his head. Again, Rey marveled at the muscles filling out his large frame, and remembering her thoughts from earlier, she removed herself from his mouth and leaned down to run her tongue over the pane of his pectoral before biting down and sucking his nipple into her mouth. A sharp intake of breath encouraged her to do the same to the other side, and his hands fisted in her hair, drawing her upward again. His mouth burned against hers as he walked them further into the house.

Then, with no warning, Ben flipped her around so her back was pressed against his bare chest as he walked them closer to a table. Rey could feel him shucking his pants down past his hips before one arm wrapped around her torso, the other reaching around her hips to press against her clit. Rey’s hips bumped against the table, and she felt his cock nudge her entrance.

“Fuck,” Ben snarled, lips against her ear.

Rey rocked backward, pressing her cunt over the head of his cock and pushing so he was barely inside her.

With agonizing slowness, Ben pushed into her, inch by inch, stretching her walls, until he was fully sheathed within her. She couldn’t breathe because she was so  _ full _ of him, and he seemed to realize it, stilling himself as she clenched her cunt around him.

“Such a good girl, Rey, taking all of my cock,” he crooned into her ear.

“Then why don’t you fucking  _ move _ ,” she growled back, grinding against him.

“So, greedy, Rey.”

But he obliged her, slowly sliding out.

“God _ damnit _ , Ben, will you fuck me already?” 

And he snapped his hips forward, fully seating himself inside her again so fast that all her breath was knocked out.

“Yessss,” she keened as her hipbones slammed forward into the hard wood of the table. The slight pain was enough to keep her grounded as he fucked into her with delicious, unbearable slowness. Each time, he pulled his cock out of her cunt slowly before ramming back to the hilt. He did it five times before Rey couldn’t  _ take _ it anymore. 

“Ben, please,” she begged. “Please.” 

“Please, what? Use your words.” He punctuated the sentence by pulling out slowly. Again.

“Harder. Faster.” She tried to rotate her hips but his hands grabbed her and held her still.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and come on my cock?”

“Anything, please, just fuck me,  _ please _ .” And she almost hated to be begging, but it was so good that she needed  _ more _ .

“Since you said please,” he whispered, and ground forward into her, then back out again,  _ finally _ moving faster. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her back as he moved forward, and she could feel her walls clenching around him as he moved, thrusting deep inside her. 

“Ben, I’m gonna-“ but she couldn’t get her words out, could barely speak, she was so  _ full _ of him.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

And one hand reached between them, fingers pressing hard against her clit as he continued to fuck into her from behind.

This time, Rey saw stars when she came, her back arching back against his chest, and she felt him shudder as he spent himself inside her. Together, they collapsed forward onto the table, Ben bracing himself with his arms to keep from crushing her, though he left enough of his weight pressed into her that she couldn’t move. When he finally eased off her, he pressed a kiss to the skin beneath her ear, then smoothed a hand over her spine. She shuddered at the contrast of his softness now to the hardness of before.

Gently, Ben pulled on her hips to turn Rey to face him, and then he gathered her to him, and she pressed her face into his neck.

“I don’t know what that was,” he said, voice rumbling against her chest. “Something just came over me.”

“It was me. I came over you,” she quipped, and he huffed a laugh in her ear. 

“Seriously,” he said, stepping back from her and pulling his jeans back up. “This isn’t- I don’t- not like this. Not at first.”

“I feel it too,” she said simply. 

His huge hand cupped her face, and he leaned forward to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips.

“Shower’s at the end of the hall,” he said. “I’ll get your clothes and join you?” He made the last part a question, and even blushed a bit.

Rey was surprised, given what had just happened between them.

“Sure,” she said and winked at him. She sauntered naked down the hall, adding an extra swish to her hips to see if it would have any effect. 

A loud thunk and a curse from the vicinity of the front door told her it did.

The bathroom was surprisingly luxurious for being in what looks like a murder cabin in the middle of the woods. It was large, with dark marble tiles with white and gold accents and an enormous bathtub in front of a picture window. The shower was also huge, with one of those rain shower things that Rey’s only seen on HGTV, and she fell in love immediately. 

And that was  _ before _ she took in the plethora of expensive hair products that lined the tiled-in shelves. That explained his hair, though. 

Rey flipped the water on and stood beneath the soothing warmth of the raining shower head. She filled her hand with shampoo that smelled like him and dumped the pile of goo on her head and stuck her face under the water. Somehow, Rey didn’t hear him enter, but suddenly there was a naked body pressed to hers, and large fingers threading through her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp in soothing circles. She leaned back against him, letting him lather her hair.

Rey groaned as Ben trailed his slippery hands down the back of her head to knead the muscles in her shoulders and upper back.

“I get the impression,” he said, “that work stresses you out.”

“Oh?” She said. “What gives you that impression?”

“You scowl at your coworkers.”

“Only at fucking Seff,” she laughed. “I love my job.” 

His hands trailed over her shoulders and traced circles around her breast, kneading the tension in her chest too.

“Fucking Seff,” he agreed. “What’s with him, anyway?” He sounded…jealous?

“I think he likes me. Luke or someone might be trying to set us up? I’m not sure. He’s nice but he’s  _ too _ nice, ya know?” She was babbling.

“You don’t like nice guys?” His voice was dark in her ear as his hands abandoned their circling of her tits and his thumbs started working over her ribs. 

Rey peered down at his hands through the water and heat started gathering in her cunt again at the sight of his huge hands nearly covering her entire torso.

“Are you nice?” 

“I can be  _ nice _ . Do you want me to be  _ nice _ ?” 

Her toes curled involuntarily at the hint of danger in his words.

“Maybe.” She turned around in the circle of his arms and his hands trailed over her back to begin kneading her ass the same way he’d kneaded her shoulders. Sensual, but not sexual. 

She leaned her head back to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, enjoying the feel of the steaming hot water coursing over her skin and hair.

“Rey?”

“Mmm?” she hummed in answer, too blissed out from the sex and the hot water to speak.

“I usually am a nice guy.” 

She swiped the water out of her eyes and peered up at him. He looked a little nervous. And also incredibly adorable, with his hair slicked down and his ears peeking through his hair. The big, bad mountain nowhere to be found now.

“Are you, though?” Rey traced her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching beneath her hands. “The way you fucked me just now does not imply niceness.”

He inhaled sharply as she scraped her nails down his chest and over his nipples.

“I know everything I need to know about you.”

“You do?” He asked.

Rey wrapped her hand around his hardening cock.

“Ah, you do.” He shuddered as she gripped him harder.

She stood on her toes to reach him, making her own mark on him to match the one on her neck, leaving one hand still between them, pumping him as he grew harder in her hand. He shuddered beneath her as she bit down on the flesh where his neck and shoulder met, and she sucked and swirled her tongue over the spot to leave a dark spot marring his skin. Slowly, trailing open-mouthed, biting kisses over his body, Rey sank to her knees before him.

His cock bobbed in front of her as she flicked her tongue over the broad head and sank her nails into the hard muscle of his thighs. Instantly his hands were in her hair, and she let him push past her lips to fuck himself into her mouth, flicking her tongue over him. When she began to bob her head up and down, he groaned and gripped her hair harder, pushing further into her throat. Rey hollowed her cheeks, sucking him down. Ben’s hands gripped her hair harder as he fucked her face.

He was so big that she had to wrap one hand around the base of his cock when he grew to be too much for her throat, but she twisted her fist around him and matched the rhythm of her mouth. She stared up at him as he stared down at her, watching his cock disappear into her mouth. When she began turning her head as she sucked, Ben’s groan told her he wouldn’t last much longer and she grinned around his cock before sucking him deeper and humming when she felt him in her throat.

His eyes squeezed shut and Rey thought his face as he came was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Large hands wrapped around her shoulders and roughly hauled her to a standing position before he devoured her. 

Later, Rey couldn’t remember how they got to the bed in the small bedroom. All she could remember was the feeling of his black (of course) sheets sliding over her body as he gently laid her down and wrapped his body around hers before she fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The motorcycle is a Harley Softtail Sportglide a la Jax Teller. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🥰


End file.
